


Папина дочка

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Брейден не ждет спасения.





	Папина дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, blood!kink

Брейден не ждет спасения. Не в момент, когда три разъяренных омеги окружают ее. Загоняют как глупую маленькую зверушку. Она успела прикончить двоих, но их оказалось больше, чем она думала. Мачете прекрасно отсекает головы, но, увы, когда тварей много, он мало помогает. Омеги тупы, медленны, но все равно опасны. У одного из оскаленной пасти капает слюна, и Брейден передергивает от брезгливости. Она знает, что это конец. Бежать некуда, за спиной омега, сбоку омега, перед ней омега. Потягивает рана на бедре, и все довольно плохо. 

Конечно, по всем законам ее тупой жизни, к ней приходит то самое спасение, когда она честно готова начать молиться богу, в которого никогда не верила. Малия быстра, проворна и абсолютна жестока. Она яростно пробивает грудную клетку одного из омег рукой с острыми когтями и легким движением отрывает голову от тела. Словно кукле Барби. Брейден, впрочем, не идиотка, поэтому замахивается мачете вновь. С силой, с азартом, со всеми эмоциями, которые в ней будит оскал Малии. Третьего они ловят вместе. Брейден тянет его за волосы, пока Малия замахивается над горлом. Кровь вырывается из артерии прямо на их лица, волосы, одежду. У многих бы такое вызвало отвращение. Но Малия лишь скалится, а Брейден уверенно отсекает и без того болтающуюся на шее голову. 

И потом все проходит. Смерть отступает, азарт начинает спадать, время перестает нестись словно бешенное. Брейден опускает мачете.

— А ты ебанутая как папочка, да? — Она не уверена, из-за чего произносит это вслух, но окровавленный оскал не сходит с лица Малии, как и не втягиваются когти. Вер-койот все еще тут, вдыхает запах крови и точно не выглядит нормально. 

— Которого ты имеешь в виду? — Малия плавно скользит ближе и кладет когтистую лапу на кровоточащее бедро Брейден. Боль ощущается даже в позвоночнике. — Один ставил на меня капканы и стрелял в свою девочку из дробовика. — Брейден чувствует, как другая рука Малии пробирается под куртку и майку, движется по талии. Острые когти так близко к коже, что внутри вновь бурлит азарт. — Второй убил племянницу, устроил пару раз кровавые бойни и вообще сделал много хорошего. 

Малия усмехается и вдруг возвращается в свою человеческую форму. Но ногти на коже все также остры, а рука больно сжимает бедро. Брейден ухмыляется и стирает пальцем кровь с ее щеки. И вжимает ногти в мягкую кожу, надавливает. 

— Конечно, я про папу Питера, — Брейден поднимает мачете и прислоняет лезвие к шее Малии. — Ты вся в него, детка.

Ответ Малии прост. Она наклоняется и жадно целует, словно имеет право. Впрочем, так и есть. Брейден впускает юркий язык и хрипло стонет, когда ногти на талии вдруг с силой впиваются в кожу, а нога Малии уверенно раздвигает ее бедра. Внутри разгорается жар, голова кружится не то от потери крови, не то от остроты ощущений. Брейден притягивает Малию ближе, вплетает пальцы в мягкие волосы и вдавливает лезвие мачете в кожу. Они отрываются друг от друга и смотрят, как в вырез майки стекает кровь. Вниз, вниз, вниз. По округлой груди, затекает под бюстгалтер. Малия только усмехается и снова целует. Вылизывает рот жарко, а потом кусает губы с силой, недоступной людям. Кровь везде. Она стекает по подбородку, а Малия слизывает ее с шеи и ключиц, а потом снова возвращается к губам. Брейден ощущает стальной вкус собственной крови и жадно стонет.

— Ты точно ебанутая, — шепчет Брейден и жестко оттягивает Малию за волосы. Глаза напротив сверкают голубым нечеловеческим огнем, а рот искривлен в жуткой усмешке. И правда похожа на папочку в лучшие годы. 

— Не я пытаюсь отрезать голову той, с кем собираюсь потрахаться, — хрипло смеется в ответ Малия и снова сжимает бедро. Брейден стонет от боли и прислонился лбом ко лбу Малии. — Я вылижу тебя и рана заживет. А потом я вылижу тебя всю, каждый изгиб, каждую вену, каждый шрам. И ты будешь стонать как сучка.

— Посмотрим, кто еще будет стонать. Потому что я собираюсь выебать тебя ручкой этого самого мачете. И тебе понравится, обещаю, — слова даются тяжело, но ее уверенно взваливает на свое плечо Малия, и они вдруг идут куда-то, словно все решили и давно обговорили.

— Засунешь в меня мачете, и я засуну в тебя что пострашнее, — хмыкает Малия, пока они шагают к машине.

— Посмотрим, — слабо шепчет в ответ Брейден, и чувствует, как теплые губы прижимаются к ее виску.

Они посмотрят. Потому что они живы, молоды и чертовски хороши. И кровь все еще бежит по их венам, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
